Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology that provides information to a driver of a vehicle while the driver is driving the vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a technology that provides information relating to a driving state to a driver who is driving a vehicle and the like has been proposed. One of known warning technologies derives a risk level of an accident based on an inter-vehicular distance obtained by, for example, a radar system or another device and notifies a driver of warning information when the risk level exceeds a threshold.
The conventional technology notifies the driver of the warning information only when the risk level exceeds the threshold, in other words, only when a risk, such as an accident, is imminent. Therefore, during absent of the warning information, the driver cannot correctly understand a driving state at a present moment. Therefore, during the absent of the waning information, the driver may drive with a lack of a sense of tension because the driver may determine that the driving state at the present moment is safe.